L'union fait la force
by Anaistorique
Summary: Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui me glaçait le plus à ce moment là. L'arme pointée vers moi, menaçante ? Le regard froid de son propriétaire ? Peut-être le sol sur lequel je gisais, presque inconsciente. Et ce venin qui coulait dans mes veines, qui peu à peu prenait possession de chacune de mes cellules ; est-ce cela qui me glaçait le sang à ce moment même ? Je gardais les yeux
1. Delirium

Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui me glaçait le plus à ce moment là. L'arme pointée vers moi, menaçante ? Le regard froid de son propriétaire ? Peut-être le sol sur lequel je gisais, presque inconsciente. Et ce venin qui coulait dans mes veines, qui peu à peu prenait possession de chacune de mes cellules est-ce cela qui me glaçait le sang à ce moment même ? Je gardais les yeux ouverts au maximum, acceptant ainsi mon sort. Il en était ainsi, et je lui avais fait jurer quelques jours plus tôt. C'était à lui de le faire. Parce que je l'aimais de tout mon possible. Et là, à ce moment précis, je vois dans ses yeux une lueur il a peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus fort que lui qui veut reposer le flingue. Et, sous la pression et la douleur, je hurle – Fais le ! Je t'aime, bordel ! Et rideau.

Je connaissais les moindres parcelles de sa peau par cœur. Tout était imprimé dans ma tête. L'odeur même qu'il avait, particulière, bien à lui. Les rondeurs de ses muscles étirés sous mes doigts, le parfum qu'il y avait autrefois dans ses cheveux. Bien avant tout ça…

Alors que je l'admirais comme d'habitude, Rick m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je euh ouais. Tu sais bien, je suis toujours avec toi Rick. Je prends le premier tour de garde.

Je viens aussi.

A mon grand étonnement, Carl s'était proposé de m'accompagner, son chapeau de cow-boy vissé sur le haut de son petit crâne. J'acceptais dans un sourire chaleureux. Alors que je lui emboîtais le pas, une main puissante, que je connaissais par cœur, m'attrapa l'épaule. Je mis un moment avant de me retourner, vérifiant que personne ne regardait dans notre direction.

Carl, tu veux bien m'attendre dans la pièce à côté s'il te plait ?

Il parut hésitant, mais obtempéra facilement. Je me retournais lentement, et fis face à Daryl.

A quoi tu joues, bon sang ? J'ai mon tour de garde à faire.

Toi à quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Parce que pour toi c'est facile peut-être ?!

Il n'avait pas répondu, et avait simplement collé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser qui s'était voulu court, et avec beaucoup d'impact. Une petite voix dans la salle d'à côté me sortit de ma transe. Fouillant autour de mon cou, j'attrapais de mes doigts sales un collier en or, duquel pendait un anneau.

Pendant des années on a fait semblant. Et aujourd'hui en pleine fin du monde… On continue c'est ça ? On reste des étrangers l'un pour l'autre ?

Volontairement, je n'avais pas voulu lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. J'avais essuyé mes larmes d'un revers de la main, en quittant la pièce. Il était resté planté là, sans trop savoir quoi faire et puis je l'avais entendu rejoindre les autres.

Carl était réellement impliqué dans les tâches que lui donnait son père. L'étoile de shérif qui brillait au dessus de sa tête angélique ne voulait absolument plus rien dire ces derniers temps et pourtant il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer son rôle à fond. Son arme dans l'alignement de ses bras, plutôt bien alignés avec ses épaules, il avançait dans le couloir de la prison à petits pas, et avait tenu à marcher devant moi : « Pour te protéger » avait-il dit avec une moue merveilleuse. Pour dire vrai, j'avais du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit, à ce gamin. Il prenait soin de sa mère enceinte avec une douceur à faire fondre n'importe qui. C'était tellement mign…

Laufey recule !

Je m'étais figée une horde de cinq ou six zombies faisait marche vers nous. Instinctivement, je mis Carl derrière moi, l'arme au poing. Je tirais quelques balles, certaines percutant les têtes vides, d'autres se perdant dans le mur de pierres froides. Plus je reculais, plus ils avançaient, nombreux.

LAUFEEEEEEEEEEEEY !

Le cri de Carl me glaça le sang d'autres arrivaient de l'autre côté. Nous étions perdus. Je pris alors Carl tout contre moi, lui protégeant la tête de mes bras, si prêt que s'il avait été possible, nous nous serions fondus dans le mur de pierres. Et alors que je sentais ma ridicule fin arriver doucement en grognant, je murmurais à Carl.

C'est ma faute, Carl. Je suis désolée.

Pour toute réponse, je sentis les larmes froides couler sur ma peau, pressant le petit être si fort contre moi. Il était si jeune, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Soudain, soulagement. J'entendis le bruit d'une flèche fendre l'air, tout près de nous. Puis une autre. Et des coups de feu. Plus le temps passait, moins il y avait de zombies autour de nous. Alors que je relâchais peu à peu Carl, je le sentis complètement m'échapper. Il courut se réfugier dans les bras de son père, Rick, qui me regardait d'un air épouvanté, un peu à l'image de Daryl et Glenn au même moment. C'est alors, baissant mon regard sur mon épaule, que je compris : une flèche avait élu domicile entre deux os. J'essayais de me relever, mais la flèche semblait peser des tonnes et petit à petit, je la sentais en moi, brûlant mes chaires comme un feu ardant. J'entendis la voix paniquée de Daryl hurler à l'aide, il appelait Herschel à pleins poumons. Il se rua vers moi, ne sachant pas par où commencer, puis se releva, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête comme s'il tentait de résoudre une équation. Il frappa dans le mur, plusieurs fois. Et alors que le vieillard n'arrivait toujours pas, il s'en alla en courant. Rick décida d'aller surveiller le couloir, et Glenn s'approcha de moi, hésitant.

T'inquiètes surtout pas Laufey, on va arranger tout ça.

Pour toute réponse, je grinçais des dents. Plantant mes yeux dans les prunelles sombres de l'asiatique face à moi, j'agrippais sa main. La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, mais sa main et sa présence même avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Comme s'il était capable à cet instant de tuer quiconque pourrait m'approcher. Il humidifia ses lèvres, un peu ailleurs, et demanda.

Je… Je ne comprends pas la réaction de Daryl. Enfin je veux dire, d'accord il t'a bien amochée… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état…

Mais j'étais incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Et comme une délivrance, Herschel Daryl et Rick arrivèrent… Accompagnés d'Emilie. S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne désirais pas à l'instant, c'est qu'Emilie me voit dans cet état. Alors prise de panique, je tentais une seconde fois de me relever, l'air apeuré. Emilie, le regard vide, s'était approchée de moi lentement, comme si j'avais été une bête sauvage blessée un danger pour l'humanité.

Je t'avais bien dis que c'était une mauvaise idée…

La voix de Daryl avait tranché dans le quasi silence qui faisait place à cet instant. Bien sur que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emilie pense que j'étais qu'une bonne à rien, juste bonne à se prendre une flèche. Mais surtout incapable de protéger qui que ce soit. Herschel pendant tout ce temps là, avait posé ses doigts contre ma peau, analysant la profondeur.

Ca va, la flèche n'a pas traversé.

Je ne sais pas si c'était le but, mais ses paroles me rassurèrent, comme la main de Glenn dans la mienne toujours à cet instant. Rick et Emilie surveillaient l'entrée de la pièce désormais. Et je voyais bien dans les épaules de ma sœur un tressautement qui ne signifiait rien de bon. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Et tandis que je me perdais dans mes divagations, le vieillard tira sec sur la flèche. Alors, tout resta en suspend. Aucun son n'était sortit de ma bouche, mon regard était vide, Herschel avait même mis en pause le mouvement dans lequel il m'avait retiré la flèche, comme un joueur de Golf le ferait tout en regardant sa balle tomber au loin. Ma respiration se faisait haletante. Je me sentais mal à l'intérieur. Puis, comme un retour à la vie, je repris mes esprits, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant alentours. Le sang coulait le long de mon bras, souillant mes vêtements déjà peu propres. Herschel fit pression avec sa main, puis avec je ne sais quelle technique, réussit à me fixer un morceau de tissu en guise de pansement. Avec l'aide de Glenn et d'Herschel, je réussis à me relever. Et alors que je me déplaçais en direction de Daryl, ce dernier hésita un moment, puis fais volte face, se ruant presque dans le couloir menant à la pièce centrale, son arbalète fixée sur son épaule.


	2. Madness

Je pense qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de comprendre une hypothèse scientifique à ce moment, plutôt que de tenter de comprendre les réactions de chacun. Tout était chamboulé depuis cette pseudo fin du monde. Les gens ne réagissaient plus de la même façon qu'avant, et c'était déroutant pour beaucoup avant tout ça, Emily m'aurait pris dans ses bras, aurait cherché à me réconforter. Et puis nous serions parties faire les magasins toutes les deux, bras dessus bras dessous. Daryl serait resté avec moi, se serait excusé même si ce genre de mots lui brûlait la gorge. Il m'aurait embrassé, et puis nous serions partis à l'hôpital. Mais pas là. Surtout pas, alors que personne n'était au courant de notre relation. En fait, Daryl et moi étions ensembles depuis des années mais nous avions toujours caché notre relation aux yeux des autres, surtout aux yeux de son frère. Emily était au courant, cependant. Il avait été difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit… avant. Alors elle nous avait servit de bouclier, d'excuse aussi auprès de Merle quand nous voulions nous voir un soir, Daryl et moi.

La seule présence de Glenn à ce moment là me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais pas fais attention à sa main, toujours agrippée à la mienne. Son regard était indescriptible, et sincèrement je pense qu'il avait compris à ce moment là qui était Daryl pour moi, et réciproquement ce que j'étais pour lui. La pression relâcha, et le jeune asiatique serra la mâchoire. Et alors seulement, il se retira. J'étais restée seule quelques temps dans cette même pièce sombre, ne sachant réellement pas quoi faire. Je ne me voyais pas revenir dans la pièce commune, un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors je me précipitais au dehors, dans la cour de la prison. Le soleil me brûla intensément les yeux et c'est armé d'une main en visière que je m'aventurais au dehors. L'air était étouffant. Au loin, une horde de zombies s'avançait vers la grille qui les séparait de moi. Affamés jusqu'aux os, ils grognaient et se bousculaient pour mieux m'apercevoir, gros tas de viande que j'étais à leur yeux. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'ouvris la grille d'un grand coup sec. Le bruit métallique résonna en écho comme un son lugubre qui annonce une mort inévitable au condamné à la chaise électrique. A mes yeux, il était logique de vouloir en finir. Et c'est lorsque les regards de ces êtres se posa sur moi que je me demandais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fais plus tôt. J'avançais alors lentement, telle une des leur. Alors qu'ils pressaient le pas, je fermais les yeux, prête à encaisser une quelconque morsure ou griffure. Puis un coup fendit l'air. Je les rouvris lentement, apeurée de ce que je pourrais voir. Une silhouette sombre me faisait face, suspendue dans son mouvement de sabre. Son regard était immensément profond, dénoué toutefois d'émotion. Je déglutit avec peine, et lorsque je refermais mes paupières, la femme me saisit par l'épaule, et me tira à l'intérieur de la cour de la prison. Elle paraissait essoufflée, et perdue.

Lâche moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Ma voix sonnait faux. Elle m'avait sauvé la vie quand je voulais plus que tout en finir. Il était logique à mes yeux que je ne la remercie pas. Et comme la fille influençable que j'étais depuis ma naissance, je repris.

Une fille de ton niveau ne devrait même pas me toucher. Retourne d'où tu viens et surtout ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

Le regard étonné, mais toujours figé dans une sorte de seconde dimension, la jeune femme ne me répondit pas. Elle respirait très fort, et c'est le seul signe de mécontentement qu'elle montra cette fois-ci. Il y eu du mouvement dernière nous, provenant de la prison. La jeune femme me saisit le bras, et me coinça son sabre sous la gorge. J'aperçu Rick, Daryl et Emily entre autres. Le reste paraissait flou à mes yeux. J'agrippais son avant bras, tentant de lui lacérer les chaires de mes ongles. Moi qui pensais en finir deux minutes avant, mais voir ma sœur et Daryl m'avait complètement requinqué. Je désirais plus que tout les serrer dans mes bras et leur dire combien je les aimais. Je lui labourais la peau tant bien que mal elle ne réagissait pas. Son regard était braqué vers ma famille qui accourait, l'arme fixée vers nous.

Lâche la maintenant ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Maintenant !

La voix de Daryl m'avait radoucie. Le fait qu'il prenne la parole le premier me prouvait à quel point il tenait à moi. Et je n'avais rien à craindre de cette inconnue. Rick avait posé les yeux un instant sur Daryl. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. D'un geste de la main, il intima le jeune homme à se calmer, et à le laisser gérer la situation. Mes yeux, pourtant brouillés de larmes, pouvaient voir au loin les silhouettes inquiètes d'Hershel ainsi que de sa petite, puis plus en avant, Carol. Je devais gérer mon ânerie, et revenir vivante pour eux.

Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Baisser nos armes comme des gens civilisés ?

Rick sur son grand destrier, tel que je le connaissais. Parler, parler. Toujours le dialogue. Pas de violence. Je déglutis alors quand je sentis la lame chauffée par le sang se blottir contre ma gorge. Et, lentement, elle m'intima de la suivre à reculons. Contre mon grès je l'imitais, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas ma sœur. Ma douce Emily.

Tournez-vous. TOURNEZ-VOUS.

Lentement, tous trois se retournaient, Daryl plus difficilement que les deux autres. Je jetais alors un œil vers la prison : les autres étaient rentrés. Puis, m'agrippant la main, elle m'intima de courir. Je me mis donc à la suivre, trébuchant quelques fois. Après dix bonnes minutes qui me parurent une éternité, nous sommes arrivées à une petite cabane en bois, surement bâtie autrefois par les prisonniers. Elle s'y engouffra la première, dégagea un zombie déjà mort. Puis, alors qu'elle posait son sabre au sol, elle se tourna vers moi.

J'ai juste besoin qu'on m'écoute.


End file.
